The Holiday One with the Christmas Wish and the Really Big Package
by Jetredgirl
Summary: Sarah makes a wish for Christmas, and it comes true. She *really* needs to thank her stepmother. A timely story for the LFFL Holiday Challenge. Possibly funny, definitely snarky, dash of crack/4th wall peeking if you squint. M for a reason cause you know me. Merry HoHos, Blessed Yule, Joyous Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and all that jazz!


_"What do you want for Christmas, Sarah?"_

The question went around and around in her mind.

Her stepmother had asked it the night before, over after dinner coffee.

 _Too bad it wasn't an after dinner tequila shot._ Sarah grinned to herself.

She definitely could have used it after her monthly semi-forced dinner with her parents. Toby,  
away at college, was lucky to have been absent, begging off for study time before end of term finals.

 _Lucky little shit. Then to call me bragging he didn't have to come home this month until vacation. "Haha sis, you get to deal with them. Love you Sar!" Then cackling like a loon before hanging up on her answering machine._

So she went, silently cursing her much beloved, if not still annoying, baby brother, the whole drive up. Well, not so silently really. When she stopped for gas, the poor attendant thought she had called him a "little fucker" because she had rolled down the window in mid tirade. An apology and large tip seemed to help.

It was always the same. When is she going to get married, have kids, do something important with her life? Her father suggesting over and over it "Still wasn't too late" to go back to college and pursue a career in business, or law. Or anything but being a writer.

"Not that there is anything intrinsically wrong with being a writer," He would say, "But why do you have to write...that?"

"Because it sells, dad. And, I like it. It's fun. I may not ever get rich, but I'm happy." She told him this night, much like every other night, every month. for years.

A woman in her mid 30's should be at least thinking of settling down, according to her father. She had been messing around for too long, not being serious about life.

 _Silly me, out there enjoying my life and doing what I want. Writing, traveling, my friends. Then again, it's been awhile since I actually partook in that which I write._

She picked up the promotional copy of her latest book and stared at the cover longingly. The model she had chosen was her type. Long and lean, but toned and lightly muscled. Long blonde hair blew in an unseen wind while he grasped a voluptuous brunette tight against his bare chest, her boobs spilling out of her wenches' dress, a bare leg wrapped around his body as he leaned in for a kiss as his blue eyes leered down her cleavage.

 _Desire of The Goblin King._ The title embossed across the cover in golden script.

Sarah stared at it for a good minute, her fingers caressing the man in the picture. _He looks sort of like him...but not really. Only in the most general ways._

"Fucking hell I need to get laid." She said with disgust and tossed the book on the table, trying to gather herself to ready herself for bed.

She needed to stop thinking about *him* especially.

The Goblin King. The man who had colored her entire life since she was 15 years old.

She finished her mug of hot chocolate with a shot of of Irish cream liqueur in it, then took it into the kitchen and sat the empty cup in the sink. "I'll wash it out tomorrow."

Sarah stripped her clothes off and stood in the shower letting the hot water warm the winter chill from her bones. The walk from the parking garage down the street late at night had been far colder than she had expected.

The memories came unbidden. No matter how much she tried to push them away, tell herself it was all a dream, a fantasy, a wish for an adventure granted by her own immature yet overactive teenaged mind, her subconscious still tried to convince her it was real. that *he* was real.

 _"What's said is said." He had told her. His eyes glinted in the semi-dark. "Don't defy me."_

 _He walked towards her in the dim tunnel. "So..how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" He leaned in as he purred. He watched her face with his unusual eyes practically glowing, seducing, tempting. Daring her to lean in towards him. Would he have kissed her?_

 _"There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast..." He sang to her as he twirled them both around and around the crystal ballroom, never taking his eyes from hers._

 _He saw into her soul, heard her fluttering pulse, and let her know, he knew. He knew she wanted him. Felt her desire._

 _Would he have...?_

"Fuck! Stop!" Sarah pounded tile wall to stop herself from going down her current train of thought. "That's enough of that."

She finished showering, shimmied into her t-shirt and sweats, and gave her teeth a good brushing. She toweled her hair until it was close to dry and braided it to keep it from getting tangled, and after making sure all the lights were off and door locked, went to bed.

Sarah stared at the dark ceiling as he stepmother's question went through her mind once more.

 _"What do you want for Christmas?"_

"I should have told her what I want. What I really, *really* want." Sarah told the ceiling nonchalantly. "Heh. Oh yeah Karen, what I really want, what I wish for, is to get laid. I want some hot nasty crazy monkey sex with the man of dreams. My dirty naughty dreams. I want him to fuck my brains out repeatedly. I want him all wrapped up and tied with a bow under my tree. That's my Christmas wish."  
Sarah laughed to herself at the picture of Karen's face in her head. "Oh but Sarah, how about a nice scarf?" She answered for her stepmother in a squeaky voice. "It will keep you warm, at least."

She was still snickering at the thought as she curled herself into a comfortable ball and fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
********************************************************************************

Sarah woke with a start.

: _rustle:_

The noise came from the living room.

"What..." She whispered then thought better of speaking out loud.

Slowly, quietly, with rising fear in her belly, she grabbed her robe from the floor and wrapped it around her. She knew it offered no protection but felt better with it on anyway.

A couple of light thumps and more rustling came from beyond the closed door, making her jump. She picked up the baseball bat she kept by the bedroom door and held completely still, listening.

Slowly she turned the knob and pulled the door open, it squeaked and she stopped, waiting. She heard nothing so stuck the bat ahead of her as she crept around the corner and looked into the living room.

"Mmmmph!" The unexpected voice stopped her cold as the rustling and thumping started again.

It was coming from the other side of her coffee table, near the small Christmas tree.

She moved forward towards the noises, tiptoeing and craned her neck to see past the table.

As her eyes peeked over it, she gasped and a small scream escaped before she could help it. Her bat dropped to the floor.

There staring up her, obviously angry and distressed, were the livid blue eyes of The Goblin King himself, trussed up in a big red ribbon, with a large "Merry Christmas" sticker across his mouth.

"What the hell?" Sarah shouted.

"MMMPH!" He answered, more angry now.

She gingerly approached him. His eyes tracked her movements. She went to crouch over him and he lurched forward, making her move back.

"I can't help you if you don't hold still. damn it!" She told him. "How did this happen?"

Her words she spoke before she fell asleep replayed in her head then, loudly.

 _"I should have told her what I want. What I *really* want." Sarah told the ceiling nonchalantly. "Heh. Oh yeah Karen, what I really want, what I wish for, is to get laid. I want some hot nasty crazy monkey sex with the man of dreams. My dirty naughty dreams. I want him to fuck my brains out repeatedly. I want him all wrapped up and tied with a bow under my tree. That's my Christmas wish."_

She dropped her hand just as it reached for the sticker over his mouth. "Oh. OH! Shit!" She stared at him unmoving. Her eyes huge as she realized what she did.

I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean it!" She told him.

 _Oh but you did didn't you?! Just like you meant it when you wished Toby away. Just for a second. Long enough._ Her conscience reminded her, sounding quite smug.

An obviously exasperated Goblin King squirmed to moved closer to her. "MMmmphurrgherph!" He implored.

"Damn I'm sorry. Ummm...can you promise me you won't try to kill me for this? It really was an accident. I didn't think...you swear?"

He raised his brow, looking at her like she was fucking crazy. He tilted his eyes down reminding her of the obviousness of why he wasn't going to answer.

"Just nod. please...I.." She didn't know what else to say. She Knew she had to let him free but was slightly terrified.

He sighed, well sort of. He blew air hard out of his nose and it came out as mostly a breathy snort. Catching her eyes with his, he nodded slowly. "Imfrreefth."

She took that as an "I swear" and nodded in turn. "This might hurt."

She grabbed a corner of the sticker and pulled it off fast to minimize the sting.

"Bloody fucking hell!" He yelled. "That hurt!"

"I told you." Sarah answered. "How did this happen?" TRying to sound innocent.

"Can we discuss the logistics of that once you get me untied, Sarah dearest?" He replied through gritted teeth. "This is most uncomfortable and I'm losing feeling in my extremities."

"Right." She tugged at the ribbon, and surprisingly, it came free and fell to the floor like it hadn't even been knotted at all, just holding him captive like a jaunty, cheery red snake. They both watched it as it glittered and faded away.

"I'm surprised you recognized me." Sarah said.

The Goblin King moved his feet and hands to get his blood moving, as he scooted and sat up. " Why would I not recognize you? You are my Labyrinth's Champion after all. It's rather hard to forget, no matter how hard I try. The universe has conspired so that particular set of memories is forever ingrained in my mind." He stretched his long limbs, then bent his legs and wrapped his arms around his knees, leaned his chin on them and looked over at her. "You don't look that different, precious. Older, but still Sarah, the girl who ate the peach and still beat The Goblin King at his own game. Or so you are called in my Kingdom."

Sarah was struck by the oddness of his reaction. He wasn't springing up and threatening her with crystals or dressed in armor. He was really rather relaxed in his pose, and she noticed he was only wearing a pair of thin silky pants. "I thought you were angry. What are you doing? Why don't you leave, or attack me...or something?"

He ran his hand through his unkempt hair. "Ahh, so your expectations of me haven't changed much at all, have they?" He smirked. "Oh I was angry, love. When you are woke up by being shifted from your warm bed, only to find yourself trussedup nicely by a red ribbon unable to even ask for help, it tends to be irritating. However you have me somewhat at a disadvantage."

"Why?" She asked him.

He flipped his wrist, and she cringed, waiting for one of his crystals to appear so he could throw another snakes at her. Nothing happened.

"No magic." He sighed. "I sensed it immediately upon the ribbon releasing me. This leaves me rather vulnerable in the above. Granted I am still much stronger than humans physically, but unless you are planning to beat me with an iron skillet or stab me with an iron laced knife, I assumed as it's you I'm fairly safe, for now. Am I?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't hurt you."

"Good. I will hold you to that. Now, can you please tell me what this is about? Obviously you wished for something, and The Labyrinth, trickster that she is, deemed to grant it whether or not I agreed." A toothy grin appeared. "You could have just asked to see me, you know."

"How would I know that?" Sarah asked. "I wasn't given any further information you know. Hell I didn't even know you were real. That any of it was real?" She huffed and leaned back against the table. "Why didn't you tell me all of this? It's your kingdom, and your game. Hey!" She smacked him on the arm. "You stole my baby brother. Asshole. And the cleaners! You tried to kill me!" She stood up on her knees and gave him a death stare. "Maybe I should hurt you while I have the chance!"

His mouth fell open then slammed shut. Much to Sarah's consternation, he burst out laughing. The more he laughed the angrier Sarah got. He laughed so hard he was holding his stomach.

 _His flat, bare perfect stomach. With a trail of blond hair starting just below his belly button and disappearing under the edge of his pants._

"Stop it!" She demanded. "Stop laughing at me!"

He managed to gather himself together and control his laughter, but his eyes were still dancing as he watched her.

"Sarah..." He started, another laugh tried to get out with the words, but he sucked it back in. "Sarah...you wished him away. You meant it, but you got him back. You really should accept your choices and the consequences. Did you learn nothing?"

"But..the cleaners..and the bog..and the peach!" She knew she was being indignant but she couldn't help herself.

"Alright, let's tackle those things. The cleaners were not anything but an illusion. A large noisy illusion. They wouldn't have hurt you. The bog *is* disgusting, but the goblins are terrified of it. The Labyrinth wasn't supposed to dump you into it, just Hoggle, the ingrate. You got caught up unfortunately. He failed to follow my express commands."

"And the peach?" She asked.

He sighed. "The peach...the peach was me. All me. I'm afraid it was an attempt to..make you want to stay, to distract you so you had to. I shouldn't have done it but I was...desperate I guess you might say. It's gets rather lonely sometimes."

He sat there silent a moment, seemingly lost in thoughts she couldn't imagine. "You looked lovely, you have to admit. It was...a nice dream. I wasn't supposed to appear in it, but I couldn't...I had to dance with you."

"I was a nice dream for a few minutes but it was scary too." She answered. "Who were those people?"

"Figments of my imagination. Or more specifically, *our* imaginations. They reacted to our thoughts, our desires." He replied. "That's why they got so leery at the end, I was..letting my emotions get the better of me, I suppose." He glanced her way. "I do apologize for that."

Sarah felt her anger drain out of her. Maybe she was tired, or just nuts. She just didn't want to fight. Plus, this situation was her fault. She couldn't blame him for this.

 _Oh crap. The stupid wish. How do I tell him this?_

"Yeah..well...Okay. Apology accepted." She said.

"Good. Can we get off the floor now? It's rather cold and I'm terribly underdressed." He suggested.

It was then it dawned on Sarah that he was shivering slightly.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry." She stood and he stood with her. his arms still wrapped around his upper body. She couldn't help the pants were rather..thin and didn't hide much. Her cheeks flushed and he suppressed another laugh. "I am sorry for my lack of clothing. I would have much preferred visiting you in more...formal attire."

"Hang on." She went to the couch and grabbed the blanket she had left there and gave it to him. He immediately wrapped himself in it and sat on the couch. "Thank you." He curled himself into it. "Now, please tell me why I am here, with no magic, which means whatever you wished for, certainly isn't done by magic. I would really like to go back to bed."

It was then he spied the book on the table. "What in all the worlds?" He picked it up and examined it.

Obviously she couldn't deny she wrote it. Her name was scrawled across the bottom. She just watched him read the cover and start flipping through the pages. His face changed from surprised, to annoyed, to angry. He held it up. "You wrote this? You wrote about me? My desires? You know nothing!" He threw it down in disgust.

"I'm sorry I..." She felt afraid again. She watched as he stood and paced back and forth occasionally giving her a dirty look.

"How dare you take liberties with me. You had no right!" He clenched his fists menacingly. "The Goblin King isn't a joke, or fodder for your cheap penny novels!"

"They are about 7 dollars." She said.

He stopped. "Oh well then, please. Make your fortune using my life. After all, I'm not real am I?" He sat back down. "You know nothing of my life. Do you think I enjoy what I do? Ruling a population whose collective brain power wouldn't be enough to know how use a broom?"

"I didn't know you were real!" She reminded him. "I thought you were just some fantasy I had, That I still have!"

He said nothing.

"Look, I'm sorry for all of this, but I didn't plan it. How was I to know that wishing for my dream guy to show up and fuck my brains out would bring you!" She said as she rose. "And yes, I think you do enjoy it. At least sometimes. Maybe not the stealing babies stuff, but you certainly enjoy toying with anyone foolish enough to mean it. Don't deny that. You tell me to face my choices, you should too!"

"I didn't choose to rule there." He answered. "I was banished. Banished by my own people. Both of my own people. My mother was human and humans didn't want me, would have killed me. My inhuman, Fae if you will, for lack of a better term, didn't want me. I was a half breed and an abomination to them. Yet I had magic. More magic than they ever knew could exist in one being. So I was put in charge of The Labyrinth at 10 years old. 10 years old, Sarah. No more than a boy, alone, with only goblins for company. Most days my only desire has been a semi lucid conversation!"

Sarah sat down closer to him. Suddenly understanding far more about him than she thought she ever could. She watched as the twinkle lights on the tree played colors over his face. "I'm sorry. How could I have known?"

She scooted even closer, and much to his surprise, laid a hand over one of his. He was tempted to snatch it away, but left it there.

"Goblin King..." She began.

"Jareth. Please." He urged as he slumped to the sofa next to her.

"Okay, Jareth." She smiled. "I really am sorry. I guess the other lesson I needed to learn and didn't was assuming and taking much for granted."

He rolled his eyes. "Finally."

He paused and seemed to be listening to something. "Yes...yes I know. Troublemaker."

"Who are you talking to?" Sarah asked, curious.

"Her. The Labyrinth. She is alive you know. Older than time. And infinitely annoying. Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head like something had slapped him.

"I didn't know she was alive. I mean, I knew it was...it could change things, but I didn't think it was alive, alive. You know?" She told him.

"She's the closest to a parent I've ever had, really." He explained. "Always meddling."

He flinched and rubbed the back of his head again. "Stop that." He said to no one. Well no one Sarah could see anyway.

He turned his attention back to Sarah. "No, can you tell me why I'm here? Oh wait a moment.." The conversation of the last few minutes played over in his head.

Sarah blushed hard. She had told him and now she had to face the consequences when he realized it.

"Oh." He said. "I am...your dream guy?" He took her hand. "You want us to...ohh."

The dirty smile that crept over his face only made her more embarrassed. "I...I didn't think you would..." She tripped over her words. "You don't have to...please...you can just...Labyrinth? I rescind my wish if you can hear me. "

Jareth leaned in. "Sarah...may I kiss you?" He asked quietly. "Perhaps, that is the best way to know if you want to continue. Besides, I'm afraid until your wish is granted we won't be allowed to leave. If we don't have any chemistry maybe we can convince her to let us out of this."

She nodded her head and swallowed hard, and closed her eyes.

His cool hands touched her on each side of her face, and then he kissed her.

His lips were warm as he pressed them to hers. She moved towards him and his hands disappeared from her face only to wrap around her and pull her in.

"Mmm.." She moaned at the incredible sensation. He took it as encouragement an slid his tongue between her lips.

The kiss deepened and Sarah felt herself being pushed back. She gladly laid down and pulled him along so he was lying halfway on top of her. His mouth tingled with energy against hers and she had never known anything like it before.

He pulled back and looked at her. She was surprised at the look in his eyes. It was...almost loving. Covetous. "I have missed you so."

"You barely know me." She reminded him with a smile.

"I know your heart Sarah. I always have. Can't you feel it?" He put her hand on his chest.

His heart beat a steady pace. He then places her other hand on hers. They were beating in time. "There is only one, Sarah. This is how we know. How you could find me. Find the book written in the stars the day you were born." He waited for her to speak.

"But..I'm human. What if I had married and had kids?" She asked in wonderment.

"Then it would have been the next life. I am glad it wasn't. I've been waiting for you for so long already. I could go deeper into it, but we would be wasting time better spent granting your wish." His fingers traced along her side. "Don't you think?"

"But I...I mean I didn't wait for you. I didn't know I was supposed to!" She was just making excuses she knew.

"Oh that. I didn't mean that. I've been around hundreds and hundreds of years. Who waits anymore? This isn't the dark ages, thank the Gods for that. Terrible time. There is fucking, and there is making love." He cupped her hip and thrust against her, growling. "No rush. We have forever. Yet, it's not long at all, and now that I'm here..." He kissed her neck.

"Oh God.." Sarah moaned, her nipples becoming rock hard. "I don't want to make love. That isn't what I wished for. I just wanted...I didn't ask for a soul mate..." He nuzzled her and licked behind her ear and she shuddered.

"Yes, I know, you wanted your dream man. You wanted him to fuck your brains out. It so happens we are one and the same, your dream man and soul mate. We can work on the rest later. I'll eventually convince you there is no other for you, I promise." He stopped. "Suddenly I'm rather awake and warm. Where is your bed? I take it you still want your wish granted. Here I am. Use me. Let me show you what I desire. That is, if you think we should continue."

"Yes...I want to...I don't want to stop." She agreed.

He resumed kissing and touching her, but nowhere that she really wanted him to.

She pointed. "In there...the bed is in there."

He was on his feet with her in his arms before she could blink. As they passed through the doorway he stopped.

"What?" Sarah asked.

He looked up. "Mistletoe."

"Oh yeah." She grinned. "Guess you need to kiss me."

So he did.

She hung on as he walked assuredly into the bedroom still kissing her, then found herself tossed upon the bed. The abruptness of it caused her to squeak comically as she hit the mattress. She sat up and watched as he crawled towards her from the end of the bed. He licked his lips.

Her mouth went dry but she definitely was wet elsewhere. His nostrils flared and he swooned slightly then resumed his slowly movements towards her. He was like a cat, sensual, stalking, hunting her.  
"You smell delicious, precious." He said in a low voice. "How I will love tasting you."

As he moved upwards over her she was pressed to her back. Eventually they were face to face again. He body barely brushed hers, and they stayed in that pose for a good minute, staring at each other.

"I can't believe this is happening." She whispered.

His head tilted. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "It's not that. Not at all. This is going so fast."

He bent down and kissed her. Softly, sweetly. "Then we can go slow. This is *your* wish after all." His expression turned cheeky and triumphant. "The Champion wished for me."

"Don't gloat. It ruins the mood." Sarah said as she poked him. "Are you still mad about the books?"

He sat back and straddled her. "There is more than one? What exactly are in these books?"

"Ladyporn. You know, sex. Smut. And romance too. Wooing." She answered. "But with plot. Like, in one, we go off together to slay evil dragon people. Stuff like that."

"There no such thing as evil dragon people." He chuckled. "Evil, yes. Dragons? Yes, and obviously people. Dragon's aren't evil however. Stoic, not much of a sense of humor there. Evil? I hate to disparage your race dear, but more people are far more evil than dragons. And "we" go off to slay dragons? Self insert...really? Oh Sarah, or should I call you Mary Sue? You can do better. "*

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Not really the point. It's just a book. People read them for fun."

"There are far interesting things to do for fun." He tugged at the string on her sweatpants. "These need to come off."

"Well..."Sarah answered. "Go ahead then."

He untied the string and pulled the sweats down and off, leaving Sarah in her favorite Bowie shirt and panties. Once they were off he rubbed her legs, not quite to the edge of her underwear, teasing her. "Now the shirt." He commanded.

She sat up and pulled it off, leaving herself almost naked. She was proud of her body so had no worries on that subject. His eyes glowed.

"My goodness Sarah...you are lovelier than I ever imagined." He was practically salivating.

She laid back. "Now, about my wildest dreams.." She said. "Are you going to make them come true or what?"

Jareth spread her legs and laid himself against her. He cupped the back over her head and kissed her until she was breathless. Then after a short pause he did it more, much to Sarah's delight.

She pulled back. "You're a good kisser."

"And an excellent fuck." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Sarah laughed."How would I know that?"

"Oh, you will." Jareth bent down and trailed kisses over her collarbone. He keep going until he was faced with her full breasts. He watched her face to see her reaction, as he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked at it.

"Ohhh yes..more of that please." She sighed and grabbed his shoulders.

He continued, moving between each stiff peak, nibbling her flesh.

She felt him hook a finger until the side of her underwear and stiffened. "Oh wait."

"What now?"Jareth was impatient to continue discovering her.

"I didn't...prepare." She said. "I need a few minutes."

"I don't understand." He answered.

A blush appeared over her cheeks. "Well um..I didn't..you know...shave. Or wax. Not in a few days. It's winter and all and..."

It dawned on him then. "That really isn't a problem love. Remember, I'm old world. Unless I need a machete I'm really not concerned."

"I don't want a machete anywhere near my vagina." Sarah told him firmly, but she knew he was teasing.

"I can promise you most ardently, what I have planned for you does not include anything of the sort." started to pull her panties down.

She let him continue. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He pulled them down and off taking time to just look at her head to toe. "You're beautiful, Sarah. As you are."

She sat up on her elbows. "Flattery might get you everywhere. But, hey, the least you could do is let me not be the only naked person here."

"Of course." He answered and practically ripped off his pants, then stood on his knees next to her waiting for reaction.

Seeing him naked the first time, Sarah just enjoyed the view for a minute. She then sat up further and laid her hands on his chest and ran them over his pale flash. His small pink nipples, flat stomach, and giving into her longing to trace that line of hair that led to his genitals.

There she found his large cock was hard and ready. The tip red. His shafted curved slightly up. She could wrap her fingers around it side by side. She did so and he moaned, thrusting into her hands.

She looked up. "Your pants weren't exaggerating. I had wondered if you stuffed a goblin in there or something."

"Gods no. They bite." He laughed.

Sarah kissed the tip. "I don't bite, but I may nibble a little. And kiss...and suck."

She proceeded to prove her point.

Jareth unbraided her hair and wound his fingers into it as she pleasured him. "Holy fuck...Oh my champion you have a truly gifted little mouth."

His hips gyrated, moved in circles and back and forth, helping her keep a good pace on his erection. After a few moments she stopped and sat back, smiling up at him. She still had a firm hold on him moving her hands up and down. "I think you aren't the only one with room to brag now. "

He slid his cock out of her hands and pushed her backwards until she was on her back once more. "Not at all. I would never presume you aren't wonderful at everything you do. Now, stay there."

Jareth kissed and licked down her body to her spread legs and lay between. He spread her nether lips open with long fingers and inserted two, while he nuzzled her abdomen and went lower to kiss the soft mound above her folds.

Sarah melted a little when his flingers slid inside of her pussy. As he moved them in and out she played with her own nipples, twisting slightly. The pleasurable sting adding to the wetness on his fingers.

Finally he sucked her clit between his lips, and kept up the pressure while finding that sweet spot inside and switched off between pressing and rubbing it.

"Oh fuck." She hissed as she bucked up, her hips lifting off the bed to meet his mouth and hand.

Jareth looked up and grinned. "You are utterly scrumptious. So sweet. My favorite meal is always my dessert. I believe I'll have to eat you after every meal. And you're not at all overly hairy." He returned to pleasing her, but removed his fingers and twirled one around her hard little bundle of nerves and fucked her with his tongue instead, tasting her sweet juices.

When he did that, Sarah lost all control and came hard, not expecting such sudden release. She grabbed the headboard and screamed his name. He licked her all the way through it. He had to remove his fingers from her clit and take firm hold of her hips to keep her from practically flying off the bed. Yet he never let up until the last shudders subsided and she lay there gasping and panting.

He crawled up again to be face to face. "You are gorgeous when you come for me." He said. "It would be a shame if this was a one time thing."

"Heh." Sarah said, trying to recover her power of speech. "Oh we are definitely do that more than once."

"Is that a promise." He asked. "Swear it to me."

"I swear. No matter what, you can eat my pussy all you want." She replied as she wound her arms around his neck. "I'm gladly giving you that much power over me."

"Oh love, you are still so mistaken. Haven't you realized the most crucial component in our relationship?" He said.

"Is this a riddle, or a trick?" Sarah queried, slightly suspicious at his motives after he said *that*.

He shook his head. "No. Just truth. My truth. *OUR* truth." He kissed her lips softly between each sentence. "You see my love, that truth is, you have always had all the power. As it is in all long lived relationships. The woman wields the power to make the male think he has it, but deep inside, any man worthy of a woman such as you, knows what is true. We yield, and the woman gives it back a thousands times over. And so it goes, like an eternal dance of lovers. Over and over. "

"That's a little confusing." Sarah answered. "And sappy."

Jareth chuckled. "Probably so. You are so young yet. Over time you will learn. Love stories are always a little sappy."

"Me? I'm not young. I'm 34. In another 10 years I'll be middle aged." She said. "But thank you for saying so."

"Trust me, precious. You are young. The world I come from works differently. And someday when you marry me and come into my world, you will be considered a child in many ways."

Sarah's eyebrows raised as she looked up at him. "Who said I'm going to marry you? I just wanted to get laid, remember?"

He brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "Of course you will. But first, we will make sure you get most thoroughly fucked, then we will discuss forever. It is written between the stars for us, love. I'm afraid that is the way this story always ends. You should know, being a writer."

"I suppose happily ever after is where we are headed. Damn it. It never fails. Sex, love, happiness, eternally together. We'll probably have a whole bunch of cute rosy cheeked kids what with all the hot multi orgasmic sex we'll be having, and they'll all be precocious, smart, and look like you." Sarah sighed and closed her eyes as she laid her head back on the pillow, Then opened them again as he began to speak.

"Most assuredly. Let's resign ourselves to our fate and get back to the sex now." Jareth nodded and moved to place himself at her entrance and pushed slowly.

She spread her legs and relaxed, letting him in. When he was fully seated against her pelvis, she wrapped her long legs around his waist. "Let's do this." She slid her hands down and grabbed his ass.

Jareth thrust slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of her tight channel grasping his cock. As his pleasure built, so did the pace of his strokes. He could feel her fingernails digging into his tender flesh but the slight pain only added to his pleasure.

"Yes yes YES!" Sarah cried into his ear. "You weren't lying. You are a good fuck." She said after a particularly hard thrust. He was huge, and throbbing, and she couldn't get enough of him. He filled her like no one ever had or ever could.

 _And he knows it, the bastard. He knows I'll give in. Because I will, I always would have, all these years, at any time._

Jareth kissed her hard, his tongue imitating what he was doing below. He pulled away and took her face between his hands again. It was a quirk she found endearing, the hands on the face thing. "Say it." He commanded. "Say what you know you want to." He kept fucking her as he stared into her eyes, compelling her.

"I..I..." Sarah's second orgasm was nearing and it was hard to speak. "I...THINK LOVE YOU DAMN IT! Now let me come!"

He lit up. His eyes were bright and the smile he had was unlike any smile he had shown her. "And I *know* love you. Always." One hand slid between them and he pressed...there.

Sarah's body exploded with pleasure. She saw stars as her whole body contracted and relaxed repeatedly. Her pussy squeezed him and refused to let him go, massaging his cock as it did.

Jareth moaned into her neck, the pressure of her walls against him causing him to join her in orgasm, spilling himself inside her with a series of rapid deep movements. When he had emptied himself, he relaxed completely on top of her, while she was still feeling the aftershocks of her release.

Sarah didn't know how long they laid there, not moving. She listened to their heartbeats as they slowed down to an even pace, their breathing becoming once again normal. He was still there inside of her, and neither seemed to want to be the first to change that.

Eventually, they had to move, as it was becoming uncomfortable. Jareth shifted first, to lay beside her. He put his head in his hand and just observed her, the tiniest of smiles on his face.

She in turn faced him, laying her arm on the pillow and her head on her arm. "Well..." She began. "It's good to know you don't lie after all. I had my doubts."

"Really now?" He replied. "You think I would lie to you? That I could? That I would want to?"

Sarah shrugged. "I guess not. You have to admit there is precedence."

He curled a bit over her hair around a finger. "Not really. I never lied to you. I may speak in riddles and puzzles as is my nature, but I cannot tell you an untruth. Nor have I. You take it for granted that I have, but if you think back..." He tugged her hair so she moved forward, and kissed her nose. "I never have."

She searched her memories, replaying all their brief meetings during her time in the Labyrinth, the conversations of this night together, just for one example she could catch him in. Yet there weren't any.

"So you meant it when you said you loved me." It wasn't a question.

Jareth was practically nose to nose with her, looking into her eyes. "Did you? Humans have no aversion to lying." He asked in turn.

Sarah had to pause again. Did she meant it? She thought she had only wanted to get laid, scratch and itch she had had for many years. She *thought* that was her wish, her deepest desire. She had gone along all this time never worrying to much about wanting a committed relationship.

But this was _him._

She didn't know if she was a "white picket fences" kind of person. Was she a "castle in the middle of a gigantic maze" type of person?

Looking at him in the waxing light of the early morning, she thought maybe it was worth a try. "I think if I don't yet, that I could. Which is more than I thought possible, for me. I have to say I rarely quote The Partridge Family during sex, so there is something to work with."

He looked at her confused, but grinning. "That is all ask, give us a chance. I'll prove it. I have no idea who this family of birds is, but I thank them. You will see. By next holiday season, we will be at the very least betrothed."

"I have the DVDs, we can watch it later. You'll love it." She said. She pushed him on his back and straddled him. "But first, I think we need to get back to the "fucking my brains out" part of this story. Then a shower, a nap, and a huge not-quite-Christmas breakfast."

"And some more of the fucking after that?" He answered, rolling his hips. He flicked his wrist and a perfect crystal appeared. "At least the blasted maze is happy now. I'm afraid it will take a few more rounds for me to completely certain I've granted your wish."

Sarah laughed. "You're insatiable."

"That's another thing you will learn." He said as he began to caress and squeeze her hips. "Sarah..."

"What?" She leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Merry Christmas." He murmured, tipping his head back and enjoying her lips on him. "Hope you enjoyed your...big package."

"Ha! Very punny. Remind me to thank my stepmother." She answered.

They laughed together as they rolled around on the bed and once more gave in to the power of the wish.

Fin.  
***********************************************************************************

 **I do love writing snarky sex scenes. I tried to write holiday fluff. But for some reason it wasn't working. So this is more "holiday flarf" hehe. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys it. It's sort of just...kooky. But hey, I went with it. Why not. It was inspired partly by a holiday artwork by Kiyomi-Chan16 on DeviantArt titled "Do not Kiss Til Xmas." Check it out it's cute!**

 **Had to give a little shout out to my very first heartthrob, the *other* David. Be at peace, Mr. Cassidy.**

 **This my contribution to the Labyrinth Fan Fic Lovers group 2017 Holiday challenge. So now, it's up to all of you, to leave a contribution in the little box!**

 **I think I accidentally quoted Spice Girls. Oops. ;-)**

 ***I have no issue with self inserts. I'm more of a "you do you and who cares what others' think" kind of person. Some are very good. Just giving Jareth something to tease her about.**


End file.
